No se puede Burlar al Destino
by Bangless
Summary: ¿Que pasaría si Misty nunca hubiera pescado a Ash? ¿Aún así llegarían a conocerse? Lean el fanfic para averiguarlo. Dejen sus reviews please.
1. Chapter 1

Hola este es mi segundo fanfic, es sobre que pasaría sí Misty no hubiera conocido a Ash en el río y lo conociera en Hoenn.

**NO SE PUEDE BURLAR AL DESTINO**

**El Inicio de lo Conocido**

(Capítulo 1)

Era un día soleado en Ciudad Cerulean, todo estaba muy tranquilo. La ciudad era conocida por su pasividad y a la vez movimiento, especialmente es su característico gimnasio, el cual era muy diferente a otros, debido a dos cualidades muy especiales, la primera era ser un acuario que exhibía toda clase de pokemon de agua, la segunda era su enorme alberca, que además de ser la arena de batalla, era también el escenario perfecto para las obras acuáticas que realizaban las cuatro hermanas Waterflower, por las que era administrado.

Las tres hermanas mayores se encargaban de la mayoría de espectáculos y exhibiciones, mientras que la mas pequeña se concentraba en las batallas y todo lo correspondiera a la Liga Pokemon.

-¡Misty! ¿Dónde estás?- Decía una chica rubia por todo el lugar, esperando oír una respuesta.

-¿Qué pasa Daisy?- Respondió la mas pequeña de las cuatro hermanas.

-Misty, ya no tenemos comida para los pokemon y necesito que la recojas en el centro pokemon de ciudad Viridian- Dijo la mayor de las hermanas.

-¿yo, y por qué no vas tú?- dijo enojada la pequeña pelirroja.

-Yo, pues porque tengo una sesión de fotos en la alberca y no puedo estar perdiendo el tiempo en esas cosas, además Misty ¿que no eres tú la líder del gimnasio?-

-Ahora si lo soy, verdad?- respondió entre dientes.

-vamos Misty será un pequeño viaje, o acaso tienes miedo?- dijo desafiante, sabiendo que su hermanita nunca se permitiría ser llamada cobarde.

-De acuerdo lo haré!- Dijo decididamente aunque en su interior sabía que sí tenía miedo, pues el solo pensar que debía atravesar el bosque verde, que era famoso por sus pokemon insecto, la hacía palidecer.

Salió al medio día, después de asegurar todo en el gimnasio para que sus tres hermanas no regalaran las preciadas medallas cascada, y así emprendió el camino hacia un viaje que le enseñaría mucho sobre los pokemon, las personas y sobre ella misma.

Caminó por toda su ciudad natal, hasta llegar a las orillas del bosque verde. Al adentrarse, se dio cuenta de que no había por qué temer pues ningún pokemon se la había aparecido aún. El camino era bastante apacible, hasta que un arbusto empezó a hacer ruido, no le prestó mucha importancia y se decía a sí misma que era su imaginación, pero el ruido persistía y parecía que se dirigía a ella.

-Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh- gritó la pelirroja antes de echar a correr, pero a cada paso que daba un nuevo pokemon insecto aparecía frente a ella. Corrió lo más rápido que pudo saliendo del bosque sin darse cuenta, imponiendo una nueva marca en velocidad.

Llegó corriendo al centro pokemon, en donde la dulce y sonriente enfermera Joy la recibió.

-Hola, te puedo ayudar en algo?- dijo la enfermera al ver a una agitada Misty entrar tan deprisa.

-Gracias, yo... yo...- decía mientras trataba de calmar su respiración.

-Tranquila, cálmate y me dices que te pasa- le recomendó. Atendiendo a su consejo la pelirroja tomó varias bocanadas de aire hasta regularizar su respiración.

-Ya me siento mejor, gracias-

-No te preocupes y ¿dime que te pasó?- preguntó intrigada Joy

-No me paso nada, es solo que... tenía mucha prisa, ja, ja, ja- respondió Misty nerviosamente

-Eso me alivia, y dime ¿que te trae por aquí?-

-vengo por comida para el gimnasio Cerulean, no sé si me puedes dar un poco-

-Con mucho gusto te la daría si es que en el centro hubiera, lo único que nos queda es el almuerzo de hoy- dijo muy triste la enfermera

-Que extraño pensé que los centros pokemon siempre tenían comida ya que ustedes abastecen a toda la ciudad-

-sí lo sé, pero el cargamento se atrasó ya una semana y no creo que los pokemon puedan aguantar mucho sin ella-

-Tienes razón... y de ¿donde viene la comida?-

-La envía el profesor Oak, desde su laboratorio en Pueblo Paleta, e iría yo misma a traerla pero con esto no puedo dejar a los pokemon- replicó Joy con decepción y resignación ante su impotencia.

-no tienes de que preocuparte, yo iré a ver que sucede con la comida, pero dime ¿cómo llegó a Pueblo Paleta?-

-Muchas gracias Misty, no sabes el gran favor que nos haces. Y para llegar a Pueblo Paleta solo debes seguir ese camino, tardarás medio día en llegar- Contesto aliviada.

-De acuerdo- dijo Misty tomando sus cosas. –Nos veremos luego-

-Buena suerte y ten cuidado- Se despidió Joy dándole un abrazo. –Y nuevamente muchas gracias-. A lo que la pelirroja asintió y sonrió efusivamente.

Después de algunas horas llegó a una pequeña pradera que mostraba un letrero brindándole la bienvenida a su destino. No tardó mucho en entrar al pequeño pueblo; empezó a buscar el laboratorio pero no hubo forma de descifrar que casa era, pues ninguna parecía el laboratorio que ella imaginaba. Resignada decidió preguntar a una señora que estaba arreglando su jardín.

-Disculpe, me podría decir ¿donde es el laboratorio del profesor Oak?-

-Si con gusto- respondió la señora de pelo café con grandes ojos del mismo color, se notaba que era una persona dulce y amable pues todo en ella lo indicaba. –Dime ¿eres investigadora o algo así?-

-no, yo soy la líder del gimnasio Cerulean, me llamo Misty-

-Es un placer conocerte Misty, yo me llamo Delia-

-El placer es mío- respondió ella con una gran sonrisa, no sabía por qué pero Delia le transmitía confianza, tal vez era por el amor materno que de ella emanaba. –Sabes tengo que llevarle algo al profesor, ¿por qué no entras y tomas algo en lo que yo lo termino?-

-No se preocupe, estoy bien-

-Vamos, el camino desde ciudad Cerulean es bastante largo, debes estar cansada- Insistió la señora con una sonrisa a la que Misty no pudo rehusarse.

La casa a la que entraron era muy bonita y acogedora, no era muy grande pero lo suficiente como para mantener contentos a una familia pequeña. En las paredes habían fotos y trofeos, además de cuadros y plantas.

-Tiene una casa preciosa- exclamó Misty al sentirse tan bien dentro de esta.

-Gracias Misty eres muy amable- dijo Delia, antes de entrar en la cocina.

Misty se sentó en el sofá y desde ahí recorrió el lugar minuciosamente con la mirada, todo el parecía bonito las plantas, los muebles, los cuadros en las paredes y las fotos de la familia, sin pensarlo se levantó y se dirigió hacia estas tomando entre sus manos un marco con la foto de un chico de pelo negro, ojos cafés, una graciosa gorra de la Liga Pokemon y un Pikachu en su hombro derecho, lo contempló por unos segundos y sonrió para si misma.

-Él es mi hijo Ash- dijo Delia al entrar a la sala, asustando a la curiosa Misty.

-Yo... no quise... lo siento... no debí- balbuceaba nerviosamente, mientras Delia sonreía al tiempo que dejaba dos vasos con jugo en la mesa, Misty se sentó de nuevo en el sillón tomando muy apenada el vaso.

-No tienes por que disculparte, es normal que quieras ver las fotos- sus palabras sorprendieron mucho a Misty, la cual solo pudo sonreír y asentir con la cabeza.

-Sabes él es un entrenador pokemon, inició su viaje hace siete años y ese Pikachu fue su primer pokemon- mientras hablaba se veía un brillo especial en sus ojos, como el de toda madre orgullosa de su hijo.

-Debe ser un chico especial- dijo Misty sonriendo

-Te agradaría mucho si lo conocieras, estoy segura que se harían amigos muy rápido-

-"En verdad ella ama a su hijo"- pensó Misty a lo que solo pudo decir –Bueno yo... supongo que tiene razón- algo dentro de sí le decía que ella decía la verdad y que lo mejor era esperar a que el destino hiciera lo suyo.

-Creo que ya tenemos que irnos- dijo Delia levantándose de su asiento y tomando el paquete que le llevaba al profesor.

-Sí- dijo Misty haciendo lo mismo.

Salieron de la casa y ya estando a pocos metros oyeron una explosión proveniente del laboratorio.

-¿qué fue eso?- dijo Delia

-creo que vino de allá- dijo Misty señalando el laboratorio

-Ese es el laboratorio-

-Démonos prisa- dijo Misty emprendiendo la carrera hacia el lugar.

Mientras en laboratorio, dos sujetos, un hombre y una mujer, vestidos de negro atacaban al profesor y su asistente con sus pokemon.

-No podremos detenerlos profesor- dijo Tracy mientras levantaba a su Sither.

-Tenemos que hacer algo o se llevarán la comida y a los pokemon- repetía angustiado el profesor Oak.

-¡Gyrados, lanza llamas!- indicó una voz femenina, que fue seguida de un potente rayo de fuego.

-¿qué fue eso?- dijo el quemado ladrón

-¿están bien?- preguntó Delia acercándose a auxiliar al caído profesor y a Tracy.

-¿quiénes son ustedes?- preguntó Misty a los invasores

-¿quiénes somos?, pues Prepárense para los problemas- empezó la rubia

-y mas vale que teman-

-para infectar al mundo con la devastación-

-para unir a los pueblos dentro de nuestra nación-

-para denunciar los males de la verdad y el amor-

-para extender nuestro reino hasta el espacio-

-Cassidy-

-Butch-

-El equipo Rocket viajando a la velocidad de la luz-

-ríndanse ahora o prepárense para luchar-

-Equipo Rocket?... son unos payasos- sentenció fríamente Misty

-Ahora verás, quien es el payaso, ataca Seibolait-

-Ve Matiena-

-Ja, he luchado con pokemon mas fuertes que esos, Gyrados usa golpe de cola!- el pokemon obedeció e inmediatamente mandó a volar a los dos pokemon.

-Aaaaahhhhh, bueno ya tenemos lo que queremos, adiosito.- dijo Cassidy mientras Butch oprimía un botón rojo mostrando su botín elevarse con ellos.

-¡Los pokemon y la comida!- gritó el chico de pelo negro

-A no, eso no; Gyrados hiper rayo!!- El pokemon utilizó su potente ataque para hacer explotar el globo y liberar el preciado cargamento.

-¡El equipo Rocket ha sido vencido otra vez!- expresaron mientras volaban por los aires, sin éxito.

-Eso les enseñará- dijo Misty, mientras acariciaba a su Gyrados.

-Esos fue impresionante- dijo Tracy. –Nunca había visto a un Gyrados tan fuerte y menos uno que supiera utilizar el lanza llamas, tengo que dibujarlo- decía entusiasmado a la vez que sacaba un cuaderno.

-No es para tanto- decía Misty mientras agitaba sus manos

-Claro que sí nos salvaste de una catástrofe- se acercó diciendo el profesor

-Listo terminé- anunció el observador al mostrarles el dibujo de Gyrados siendo acariciado por su entrenadora. Misty se ruborizó un poco al verse en el papel.

-Es muy bonito- aduló Delia. –En verdad captaste esa hermosa imagen-

-Sí es verdad, y eso me recuerda que aún no nos han presentado-

-Me llamo Misty, mucho gusto- se presentó con una gran sonrisa muy propia de ella.

-El gusto es mío, soy el Profesor Oak y él es mi asistente Tracy- decía mientras se señalaba a sí mismo y a su asistente.

-Mucho gusto- terminó Tracy

-¿y de donde eres?- preguntó el profesor

-Soy de ciudad Cerulean-

-Misty es la líder del gimnasio- agregó Delia

-Vaya, he oído que es el segundo gimnasio mas fuerte de Kanto- aplaudió Tracy. De pronto el teléfono empezó a sonar. –yo atiendo- dijo mientras se retiraba.

-¿y que te trae por aquí?- interrogó el profesor.

-vine por comida pokemon, pues ni en el centro pokemon de ciudad Cerulean y Viridian hay, aunque puedo ver por que-

-Es verdad tengo que mandarla. Dragonite yo te elijó- en dragón amarillo que se veía muy fuerte apareció, impresionando a Misty. -Podrías llevar la comida a ciudad Viridian- el pokemon asintió con su cabeza, la tomó y emprendió vuelo.

-Ahora ya puedo estar mas tranquila- suspiró la pelirroja.

-Supongo que...-

-Profesor tiene llamada- interrumpió Tracy saliendo de la habitación.

-Me disculpan un momento- dijo a la vez que se retiraba.

-Ahora regresarás a tu casa cierto?- preguntó Delia

-Sí, quien sabe que habrán hecho mis hermanas en este tiempo- decía mientras una gota de sudor se posaba en su frente.

Mientras en la conversación del Profesor Oak

-Eso es fantástico, ya quiero ver que tanto has avanzado en tu investigación- adulaba el profesor a la persona que estaba al otro lado del teléfono.

-Ya me falta poco pero necesito los informes que deje en tu laboratorio el otro día, talvez ahí tenga el caso que busco-, decía decepcionado.

-¿De que caso estas hablando?-

-Bueno ya comprobamos que los primeros pokemon emergieron del agua, ahora queremos ver si de estos se derivan todos los demás- expuso.

-Por eso estudias pokemon de agua que son capaces de realizar ataques de otros tipos de pokemon-

-Sí, ya logramos ver ataques de hierva, tierra, eléctricos, viento, venenoso e inclusive roca, pero ninguno puede hacer ataques de fuego, por eso quiero ver ese informe, espero que ahí haya algo-. Decía entre suspiros el joven investigador.

-Déjame pensar... en ese informe solo están numerados los pokemon de agua y sus distintos ataques, pero no hay algo relacionado con fuego- Recordaba el profesor, teniendo una mano en su barbilla. -¡Ya sé!- gritó.

-¿qué... sabes?- preguntó asustado el investigador.

-Mira- dijo mientras se apartaba de la pantalla y señalaba hacia la simpática pelirroja que reía junto a Tracy y Delia en el jardín.

-No entiendo que quieres que vea- decía mientras buscaba algún pokemon a través del teléfono. –No veo ningún pokemon-

-No es un pokemon lo que debes ver, es a la chica-. El investigador vio detenidamente a la pelirroja, la cual sonrió graciosamente lo que lo hizo sonrojar.

-¿qué... con ella?- preguntó nerviosamente al profesor.

-Ella tiene... ¿que te pasa?- dijo al verlo tan rojo

-Nada, yo solo... ¿que era lo que me ibas a decir?- evadió astutamente

-Así, ella tiene un gyrados que puede usar lanzallamas, el cual te puede sacar del enigma-

-En verdad?, vaya eso es fantástico... pero- pronunció el investigador mientras veía a la chica.

-Pero ¿qué?-

-Creo que ya se va- dijo, al momento que Misty se despedía de Tracy y Delia.

-¡¿Qué?!, no. Gary ven lo mas pronto que puedas yo la entretendré, adiós- colgó el profesor.

Afuera

-Bueno, nos vemos-

-Gracias por todo- Dijo Delia

-Al contrario gracias a ustedes, me despiden del profesor-

-Si, suerte en tu gimnasio- se despidió Tracy

-Gracias, adiós- empezó a caminar en dirección a su casa cuando una voz la detuvo.

-Misty!!, espera- decía el profesor Oak, mientras se interponía en su camino

-¿Necesitaba... algo profesor?- dijo nerviosamente Misty

-Bueno... lo que pasa es que... porque no te quedas a comer, es lo menos que puedo hacer por ti después que salvaste a todos estos pokemon- decía entre risas nerviosas.

-No lo sé... tengo-

-Vamos, será solo un momento- decía mientras la tomaba por los hombros y la hacía girar sobre sus talones.

-Pero yo...- trataba de decir ella, pero el profesor ya la había adentrado en su morada, al igual que a Delia y a Tracy.

-¿se encuentra bien profesor?- cuestionó Tracy

-Sí, jejeje, ¿por qué preguntas?- decía al servir café y llevar varios bocadillos.

-Es solo que...- el timbre lo interrumpió.

–Iré a ver-. El profesor se retiró, mientras sus acompañantes intercambiaban miradas confusas.

El sonido de la puerta abriéndose se escuchó y con ello el saludo proveniente de un joven que era recibido por el profesor. No tardaron más que unos tres minutos, entre saludos y todo eso, en llegar a la sala.

Detrás del profesor entró un apuesto joven de la misma edad que Misty, de pelo alborotado café y ojos del mismo color, traía una camisa negra, pantalones morados y una bata blanca.

-Que gusto verte Gary- dijo Tracy, levantándose y saludando al joven.

-Si, para mi también, hola Señora Ketchum-

-Hola Gary, te ves muy bien-. Ella estaba en lo correcto, él era bastante atractivo se podía notar en las facciones delicadas de su rostro y no se diga de su bien formado cuerpo que era resaltado por su ropa. De pronto Gary sintió como una mirada lo examinaba de pies a cabeza; al sentirla dirigió su mirada hacia esta, hasta encontrarse con un par de ojos verde azulados. Muy apenada Misty volteó rápidamente para ocultar sus mejillas rojas, del mismo modo Gary miro para otro lugar, aunque de reojo la inspeccionó de la misma forma que ella a él.

Sin darse cuenta el profesor Oak, acabó con ese incomodo momento diciendo

-Misty, te presento a mi nieto Gary, Gary te presento a Misty ella es la líder del gimnasio Cerulean-

-Es un placer- dijo la pelirroja ocultando su cara sonrosada tras su pelo, mientras extendía su mano.

-El placer es mío- dijo Gary, que también estaba sonrojado, respondiendo al saludo.

La actitud de ambos confundió al profesor y a su asistente, mientras que para Delia fue sumamente obvio y solo atinó a sonreír, cosa que provocó las miradas intrigadas de Tracy y el profesor Oak.

-Gary, Misty es la entrenadora de la que te hablé-

-¿De mí, y por qué?- preguntó sorprendida

-Bueno... yo...- tartamudeaba el profesor, luego se aclaro la garganta y dijo -¿Te gustaría ver a los pokemon de agua que tenemos aquí?-

-Me encantaría!!!- dijo la joven sin pensar, debido a su fascinación con tales pokemon.

El profesor Oak condujo a sus invitados hacia el estanque que era habitado por los pokemon de agua de los entrenadores de la región de Kanto.

-Son hermosos!!!- repetía Misty a cada pokemon que observaba

-Oye!- se quejó el joven investigador al sentir un leve codazo de parte de su abuelo. Tras verlo con una mirada de pocos amigos entendió el mensaje que este le decía a través de movimientos con la cabeza y gestos. Dirigió su mirada hacia la pelirroja que jugaba con los pokemon alegremente, suspiró y caminó hacia esta.

-Parece que les agradas-

La pelirroja se limitó a verlo sorprendida; en cambio Gary miraba a los pokemon y continuaba

-Los pokemon tienen muchos misterios, especialmente los de agua-

-Eso es lo que tanto me gusta. El misterio que detrás de ellos se encuentra, el poder oculto que mantienen...-

La pelirroja seguía hablando de sus amados pokemon, mientras un brillo en sus ojos crecía poco a poco, el joven investigador la miraba atento, sentía como ella lo cautivaba con cada palabra.

-No sé como explicarlo, es solo algo que siento-. Finalizó viendo a su oyente con una gran sonrisa en su rostro que demostraba su satisfacción.

-Sé a lo que te refieres-, dijo Gary.

Ambos se quedaron en silencio viéndose directamente a los ojos por un momento.

-hum, hum- interrumpió el profesor, a lo que ambos jóvenes solo atinaron a ver en direcciones opuestas. -¿vas a preguntarle o te quedarás mirándola todo el día Gary?- dijo pícaramente, haciendo que el color rojo de las mejillas del joven se extendiera por todo su rostro.

-¡Abuelo no digas eso!- ordenó con mucha vergüenza

La exasperación de Gary hizo reír a todos, mientras que a Misty la hizo sonrojar aún mas.

-Bueno... yo... hum... ¿qué me querías preguntar?- preguntó Misty tratando de cambiar el tema

-Ah, bueno, verás mi investigación se centra en los pokemon de agua, especialmente en los que tiene habilidades de otros tipos. Tenemos varios pokemon ya... pero nos falta uno, el que pueda usar ataques de fuego-.

-Ya veo que es lo que necesitas-, respondió ella algo desanimada.

Gary se sintió un poco mal por haberle pedido, indirectamente, lo que necesitaba de ella.

-Misty, es una gran entrenadora- una voz femenina interrumpió los pensamientos de ambos. –Por eso tiene unos pokemon maravillosos, que nunca la decepcionan-.

-Señora Ketchum...- dijo la aludida en susurro.

-No te estamos presionando, ni obligando a nada, lo único que pedimos es tu ayuda-. Terminó el profesor Oak.

-Misty, ¿te gustaría acompañarme en mi viaje y ayudarme en mi investigación?- pidió el joven suave y decididamente.

-Yo...- Misty vio a las personas a su alrededor, quienes les sonreían. –Claro que sí-, dijo ella .

-¡Que bien!- festejo Gary, con una gran sonrisa y su puño en alto. –No te arrepentirás- dijo mientras extendía su mano para ayudarla a levantarse.

-"Eso espero"- se dijo a sí misma, mientras se levantaba.

-Misty- interrumpió el observador pokemon

-¿Qué pasa Tracy?-

-¿Qué harás con el gimnasio?-

-Eh- dijo ella, -¡El Gimnasio!-

-Tranquila, ¿por que no llamas y hablas con tus hermanas?- sugirió Delia.

-Si, es verdad- suspiró mas aliviada.

Entraron a la casa; el profesor Oak le permitió a Misty hacer su llamada.

-Hola gimnasio Cerulean- una voz femenina se oyó al otro lado.

-Daisy- suspiró, -creí que ya no habría nada-

-Que graciosa Misty- dijo nerviosamente su hermana mayor mientras reía y agitaba su mano frente a ella. En eso se oyó un gran estruendo, como si una pared se hubiera caído.

-¿Qué fue eso?- preguntó muy alterada la menor

-¿Qué fue qué?- dijo en disimulo la rubia

-Daisy, no me digas que no lo oíste-

-Misty ya debes estar imaginando cosas, deberías tomarte unas vacaciones, talvez un...- otro gran sonido se oyó, -mejor dos meses fuera del gimnasio, nosotras nos haríamos cargo.-

-¡Ni loca las dejaría a cargo!- explotó la pelirroja. Mas ruidos se oyeron.

-Daisy ven- dijo una joven de cabello azul, -están preguntando de que color vamos a poner el piso-. La cara de Daisy empalideció. -¿Por qué tienes esa cara?- decía mientras se acercaba a su hermana y por consiguiente al teléfono, para encontrarse con una furiosa Misty.

-Como que.. nos vemos, adiós- solo el sonido de una llamada finalizada se oía.

-¿Estás bien?- preguntó un ingenuo Gary, al ver a su amiga en ese estado de shock y furia contenida.

-Me... me... ¡me las van a pagar!- gritó Misty, asustando a todos.

-¿Qué... qué pasa?- cuestionó Tracy

-¡Tengo que ir al gimnasio!-, Misty tomó su mochila y se salió corriendo del laboratorio.

Corría lo mas aprisa que podía, puesto que la furia que sentía era suficiente como para mantenerla en pie durante mucho tiempo. En eso oyó una voz

-¿Te llevo?- junto a ella estaba Gary montando en su Pidgeot y extendiéndole la mano

Parpadeó varias veces, para luego asentir con una sonrisa y aceptar la propuesta. –Gracias-.

Rápidamente llegaron a ciudad Cerulean, y para su sorpresa el gimnasio estaba intacto.

-No.. puede ser...- dijo aliviadamente al verlo tal y como lo había dejado. Bajó del pokemon y corrió a la puerta, la cual se abrió dejando salir a Daisy con una pesada bolsa.

-Ay, pero como pesa- se quejaba mientras jalaba

-¡Daisy!-

-Mis..ty- dijo ella sin muchos ánimos, al contrario de su hermanita quien corrió a abrazarla.

-Que alivio- suspiró la pequeña hermana.

-¿Qué... haces aquí?-

-Solo vengo por mis pokemon- decía mientras intentaba burlar a su hermana para entrar

-No te preocupes yo... ¿para que los quieres?- preguntó con un ceja en alto

-Es que ayudaré a Gary con una investigación sobre pokemon de agua-

-¿Gary?-

-Así, lo siento. Daisy él es Gary, Gary ella es mi hermana Daisy- dijo haciendo las respectivas presentaciones.

-Mucho gusto- saludó el joven investigador. Sin recibir respuesta de la mayor.

-¿Daisy?- Misty miraba a su hermana quien inmóvil miraba a los dos jóvenes

-¿Estás bien?- volvió a preguntar, -No me hagas esto, reaccio...-

-Aaaaahhhhh-

-¿Que te pasa?-

-¿Por que no me habías contado que tenías novio Misty?- cuestionó mientras se acercaba a Gary. –Vaya, pero que escondido te tenía-

-¡¿Qué?!- gritó la pelirroja. –No es lo que crees, él es mi amigo, nada mas- recalcó la menor.

-¿Pero dónde están mis modales?, vengan entren- dijo ignorando a Misty y adentrándolos en el gimnasio. Ya estaban por entrar cuando el gimnasio cayó frente a sus ojos haciendo un gran estruendo y mucho polvo. Daisy empezó a sudar frío y lentamente retrocedió unos pasos.

-¿Qué... pasó?, Mist...- Gary interrumpió su interrogatorio al ver a la chica envuelta en llamas.

-¡¡¡¡¡Daisy!!!!!-

-Verás Misty, queríamos hacer unas remodelaciones y pues... poco a poco era mas lo que había que cambiar... y el gimnasio estaba ya muy pasado de moda y yo... jajajaja- trataba de excusarse.

-¿Cuánto tardarán en remodelar?- dijo furiosa

-Serán solo 4 semanas, ni las sentirás, y cuando regreses el gimnasio estará en tan perfectas condiciones que te será imposible no amarlo-

-Cuando regrese espero que todo sea como antes, entiendes-

-Si-

Suspiró resignada Misty y dirigiéndose de nuevo a su hermana –Será mejor que me vaya, nos veremos en algún tiempo-

-De acuerdo pequeña, nos veremos. Cuídate-

-Adiós-

-Vuelve pronto-

Con ello Misty y Gary empezaron su viaje.


	2. Chapter 2

N/A: Hola!!!! Gracias a los que han leído mi fanfic. Les prometo tratar de no tardar tanto en actualizar, pero en verdad me cuesta hallar tiempo.

Antes de empezar quisiera decir que este capítulo tiene un poco de egoshipping, hasta el final o en el tercer capítulo incluiré el poke y el contest. No se preocupen que al final el aaml y el daml son los que prevalecerán.

Sin mas que decir aquí está el segundo capítulo!!

Capítulo 2

**Caminos encontrados**

Después de despedirse de sus hermanas, Misty y Gary se dirigen hacia ciudad Carmín para abordar el barco que los llevará a Hoenn. Mientras sobrevolaban la hermosa ciudad, Misty se maravillaba por... bueno casi todo...

-¡Mira eso!, vaya si que es grande... y aquello, me habían dicho que era bonita pero estar aquí es mejor, oye ve hay muchos pokemon y el gimnasio es realmente impresionante y...-

-Oye, nunca habías viajado ¿cierto?- dijo algo sofocado por tanta pregunta.

-No... es raro que salga del gimnasio- dijo con la mano en la nuca y un poco sonrojada.

-Bueno si tu quieres yo podría...-

-Oye mira es el puerto!!!- interrumpió efusivamente la pelirroja, dejando helado al pobre investigador.

El pokemon pájaro descendió frente al barco que...

-¡Ya zarpó!- gritaron ambos al ver al barco partir

-Que haremos, Pidgeot ya no puede volar mas- dijo angustiado Gary.

-Tengo una idea- Misty tomó una de sus pokebolas –Gyrados yo te elijo-

-¿Por que hiciste eso?- dijo al ver al gran dragón salir del agua

-Gyrados ve y detén el barco-

-¡¿Qué, qué?!-

Gyrados se dirigió hacia el barco y con un rugido hizo que el barco se detuviera

-ves, dio resultado- dijo triunfante mientras Gary la miraba de reojo y preguntaba

-así y ahora que- dijo al ver que el barco estaba algo (por no decir mucho) lejos del muelle.

-ah bueno yo... ya sé Gyrados ven por nosotros- el pokemon se acerco y ágilmente Misty y Gary subieron en su lomo.

Con ayuda del dragón lograron tomar el barco, Misty regresó a su pokemon y lo felicitó. El encargado se acercó a ellos.

-Me podrían mostrar sus boletos- preguntó resignado ante la situación

-Ah, sí aquí están- dijo Gary sacando ambos pasajes de su bolsillo. De pronto el barco empezó a moverse.

-Muy bien... parece que sí... oh... ustedes pidieron dos camarotes- dijo nervioso el pobre hombre

-Si ¿algún problema?- dijo Gary, quien era el único que estaba prestando atención al señor, ya que Misty se encargaba de ver cada detalle del lujoso crucero.

-Bueno.. verán lo que pasó fue que creímos que ustedes ya no vendrían así que le dimos uno de sus camarotes a una persona-

-¡¿Que ustedes que?!- gritó Misty. –¿Como es que hicieron eso? Se supone que nosotros los reservamos-

-¿Nosotros?- dijo Gary, irónicamente ya que él había sido el único que se preocupó por eso.

-Bueno... yo... eso no importa ahora mismo iré a sacar a ese quien quiera que sea de nuestro camarote- dicho y hecho, Misty se fue dando grandes y fuertes pisadas hacia las habitaciones.

-¡Misty espera!- Gary la siguió por los pasillos. –Misty, debes tranquilizarte. Además que le vas a decir "Este es mi cuarto lárgate"- dijo burlonamente.

-Lo que le diga no te importa- dijo indiferente la pelirroja. Se acercaron a la puerta del camarote.

-Haz lo que quieras Misty pero no metas a mi en esto- dijo Gary marchándose.

De un golpe Misty abrió la puerta, y cual fue su sorpresa al no encontrar a nadie en el.

-Vaya, creí que sería mas difícil, creo que prefirió marcharse a enfrentarse a mí, jajajaja- reía victoriosa. Cuando de pronto se oyó la puerta que daba al balcón. (XD, ya sé ¿Balcón en un crucero?, pero bueno). De esta entró un chico peli-verde con los ojos cerrados, realmente reflejaba mucho cansancio. Sin darse cuenta de su extraña visita, el chico se dejó caer en la cama, dio un rápido vistazo a su alrededor pasando inadvertida a la pelirroja, luego cayó en un profundo sueño. Misty observó todo lo que el chico había hecho y una pequeña gota de sudor cayó por su frente. La chica optó por salir de la habitación, cerró la puerta y se recostó sobre esta.

-Será mejor que descanse, luego hablaremos- Misty se dirigió al camarote que le correspondía "compartir" con Gary. –Tendré que hablar con Gary, para llegar a un acuerdo- ya frente a la puerta, suspiró y tocó la puerta. -Gary, soy yo... anda sé que estas molesto pero abre- nada, nadie le respondió. -¿Gary?- dijo mientras giraba la perilla, permitiéndolo entrar, -Si que es descuidado-. Sin mayor problema entró a la habitación y al igual que el peli-verde, se dejó caer en la suave cama. –Que bien se siente- se acomodó y justo cuando estaba a punto de dormirse, oyó unas pisadas, seguidas del sonido de una puerta abrirse. Rápidamente pensó en salir de ahí, pero todo pasó tan rápido que solo pudo esconderse atrás de la cama.

-Me siento mejor ahora- dijo Gary al momento que salía de la ducha con nada mas que una toalla que cubría solo lo necesario... -¿Cuánto tardará Misty? Jaja, ya imagino al pobre tipo que tuvo que aguantar sus gritos, a veces puede tener un temperamento igual o pero al de su Gyrados, jajaja-

Misty no pudo aguantar mas –¡Gary Oak! Como te atreves a decir eso, tu tampoco tienes un temperamento tan bonito sabes y yo... ¿por qué me estás viendo así, además por que estás tan rojo?- Misty se detuvo a observar al joven investigador y de pronto se dio cuenta de la situación que atravesaban. –Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!- La chica solo atinó a cubrirse los ojos con sus manos, mientras que el chico tomó la ropa que se encontraba cerca y se la puso. –Disculpa yo no sabía... y creí que no había nadie... yo no quería- de repente el explosivo temperamento de Misty salió a la luz nuevamente, -Pero tu pudiste haberme dicho que te estabas bañando y así evitar esto-

-Ya puedes abrir los ojos- dijo Gary tras un suspiro de alivio y resignación. Misty descubrió sus ojos lentamente hasta comprobar lo que el chico había dicho.

–Supongo que eso no estaba en los planes- dijo el chico pasando su mano derecha por su cuello

-No... pero ya pasó y no hay necesidad de recordarlo- dijo ella tratando de disimular su vergüenza.

-Bueno y... hablaste con el "intruso"- preguntó para cambiar el tema

-No, cuando llegué no estaba- dijo para no contar la bochornosa visita que le había hecho al peli-verde. –Iré en un rato-

-Entonces, podemos ir a comer, mi abuelo me dijo que este crucero tenía el mejor restaurante-

-Suena bien, no he comido nada desde que salí del laboratorio-

Así Gary y Misty fueron a comer, tardaron como dos horas, lo suficiente para que a cierto chico le diera hambre y despertara de su profundo sueño.

Estiró sus brazos hacia arriba, mientras relajaba su cuerpo. –Que bien dormí, ya me hacía falta- se levantó de la cama y se acomodó su ropa. –Será mejor que vaya a comer algo, debo recuperar energías antes de regresar a Hoenn- Se dirigió hacia el restaurante, ahí se sentó en una mesa que junto a una ventana que permitía ver el hermoso mar; sonrió para si mismo al pensar en su viaje y lo que este le había traído.

-¿Puedo tomar su orden?-

-Me puede traer el especial del día por favor-

-Con gusto- la joven se despidió dejando al chico solo con sus pensamientos...

-¡Con que aquí estás!-

-¿Qué?- sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por una chica pelirroja que aparentemente estaba molesta con él.

-Tu y yo tenemos que hablar-

-No tengo tiempo ahora, así que déjame solo quieres- dijo petulante

La pelirroja empezaba a perder la paciencia, así que se sentó en la silla frente al chico y dijo -Te aseguro que tendrás tiempo para mi-

-¿Quién eres y qué quieres?- dijo con determinación

-Soy Misty Waterflower de ciudad Cerulean-

-Y a mi que-

-Grrrrr...- Misty se levantó de golpe con intención de callar al chico. -¡¡¡¡ya verás tú!!!!!...-

-Misty, ya basta- Gary intervino a favor del peli-verde, deteniendo a Misty. –No conseguirás nada así, déjamelo a mí- dijo tranquilizándola a la vez que le regalaba una galante sonrisa y un guiño.

-De acuerdo- dijo de mala gana

-Hola soy Gary Oak, de pueblo paleta- dijo dirigiéndose al muchacho

-Mucho gusto Soy Drew de ciudad Larousse-

-Bueno verás... mi amiga y yo llegamos tarde al barco y habíamos reservado dos camarotes y cuando logramos alcanzarlos resulta que solo nos dieron uno y el otro...-

-El otro lo tienes tu muchachito- dijo Misty señalándolo

-Aquí tiene su comida- dijo la mesera dejando un plato frente a Drew

-Gracias- y sin mas que decir se dispuso a comer de los mas tranquilo posible

Gary y Misty miraban atónitos al chico mientras este los ignoraba sin mayor problema. -¡Ya verás nadie me ignora!- dijo Gary sin obtener respuesta de Drew.

-Por lo visto no me dejarán en paz, verdad. Bueno que les parece esto tengamos una batalla por el camarote-

-Me parece bien- respondió Gary

Después de la tormentosa cena, salieron al campo de batalla.

-Esta será una batalla de uno contra uno- dijo Misty quien actuaba como juez.

-Yo te elijo Umbreon- el pokemon negro salió majestuosamente de su pokebola mostrando su brillante piel.

-Ve roselia- un pokemon verde con dos rosas al final de cada brazo apareció, con brillos a su alrededor que le daban una apariencia sumamente elegante.

-La batalla será entre Umbreon de Gary, contra Roselia de Drew. ¡Comiencen!- indicó Misty al bajar su mano

-Umbreon agilidad- el pokemon se dirigió de lleno hacia roselia

-Roselia esquívalo- este desapareció frente a Umbreon dejándolo desconcertado. –Ahora usa danza de pétalos- muchos pétalos aparecieron en forma de remolino con dirección al pokemon negro.

-Umbreon doble equipo- el golpe de roselia fue en vano dado a que solo le daba a las sombras que Umbreon había creado. –Usa bola de sombra- un gran cantidad de energía se concentró en la boca de Umbreon.

-roselia, rápido usa rayo solar- de igual manera el pokemon flor juntó mucha energía en su brazo izquierdo.

-Dispara, ahora- gritaron ambos entrenadores al mismo tiempo. Los ataques chocaron, provocando que una gran nube de polvo se formara. Al disiparse se pudo ver claramente el resultado.

-Umbreon y Roselia ya no pueden continuar. La batalla es un empate- sentenció Misty.

-Regresa Umbreon, buen trabajo- dijo Gary al meter a su fiel pokemon en su pokebola.

-Bien hecho roselia, regresa- Drew guardó su pokebola y se dirigió hacia Gary. –Buena batalla, debo admitir que creí que perdería-

-Si... pienso igual- ambos estrecharon sus manos, como símbolo de su respeto mutuo.

-Gran batalla chicos, estuvieron excelentes- dijo con una gran sonrisa la pelirroja.

-Y ahora que haremos con los camarotes- preguntó Gary, cruzando sus manos tras su cabeza.

-Es verdad, nadie perdió- afirmó Drew.

-Ya sé- exclamó Misty. –Como nadie ganó, ustedes dos se quedarán en ese camarote y yo me quedaré en el otro- finalizó con su característica sonrisa, dio media vuelta quedando de espaldas hacia los chicos.

-¡¡¿Qué!!?- gritaron ambos

-Esos no es justo Misty-

-Es cierto, además nosotros fuimos los que peleamos-

Misty giró lentamente su cabeza y reflejando en su mirada, rostro y voz malicia y autoridad dijo -¿Tienen algún problema con lo que dije?- con ello logró atemorizar tanto a los chicos que ellos solo negaron con sus cabezas y retrocedieron algunos pasos. –Que bueno que les agradara la idea- su semblante cambió tan rápido que dejó helados a ambos muchachos.

Al día siguiente Misty se dirigió al comedor buscando a sus dos amigos.

-Buenos días- saludó en cuanto los vio.

-Buenos días- respondieron ambos

-¿Como durmieron?- preguntó la chica

-Mejor no preguntes- dijo Gary

-Bien... oye Drew dime vas a Hoenn por el campeonato en Siempre Grande- empezó a entablar conversación la pelirroja.

-No, yo voy al Gran Festival-

-¿El Gran Festival?-

-Ya veo eres coordinador- afirmó el investigador

-Si, ya conseguí mis cinco listones, y ahora puedo competir por la copa listón- dijo orgulloso al mostrarles su estuche.

-Vaya! Es fascinante, yo nunca he ido a una competencia de coordinadores, debe ser muy interesante- dijo viendo los listones. –Dime de que se trata la competencia-

-Verás, primero es una ronda de exhibición en la que cada coordinador demuestra las habilidades de su pokemon haciendo ataques que reflejen preescisión, elegancia y poder. Después los que obtienen las 16 puntuaciones mas altas pasan a la ronda de batallas, como coordinadores usamos ataques combinados y solo peleamos durante cinco minutos en los cuales tenemos que derrotar al otro pokemon o bien disminuir los puntos del adversario-

-Si que es complicado- dijo mareada la entrenadora acuática.

-Los coordinadores deben seguir mas reglas que los entrenadores ya que su objetivo es mostrar la belleza de los ataques, no es así Drew-

-Si, así es-

-¡Está decidido, iremos al Gran Festival contigo!- exclamó emocionada Misty

-¿Qué?- dijo Gary

-Será muy divertido, además veremos nuevos pokemon, conoceremos a muchos entrenadores, aprenderemos estrategias y muchas cosas mas. Vamos ¿que dices?- dijo con brillo en los ojos

-De acuerdo, será bueno para ambos- contestó el investigador

-¡Que bien!- festejó con puño en alto la pelirroja.

-_será bueno tener compañía_- pensó Drew al ver a Misty y Gary hablar de su nuevo viaje.

-Se informa a todos los pasajeros que hemos llegado a la región de Hoenn, por favor recojan todas sus pertenencias, para así bajar del barco. Gracias por su preferencia esperamos hayan disfrutado su estancia, vuelvan pronto-

Los tres chicos dejaron el barco y empezaron su camino hacia el Gran Festival de Hoenn, en donde les esperaban muchas sorpresas, nuevas amistades y grandes aventuras.


	3. Chapter 3

Capítulo 3

**Viejos amigos**

La región de Hoenn es conocida por su famosa Liga, llena de entrenadores fuertes que ganan sus ocho medallas derrotando a los líderes de los gimnasios, luego celebran una competencia el estadio de Siempre Grande para encontrar al mejor y mas fuerte de todos ellos. Pero no solo hay entrenadores, también es la cuna de los mas talentosos coordinadores pokemon quienes combinan belleza y poder. Cada coordinador aspira a ser el número uno y para ello deben recolectar listones los cuales los obtienen en los concursos que organizan diferentes ciudades; cuando ya tienen cinco pueden entrar al Gran Festival y competir por la Copa Listón el mas grande orgullo de un coordinador.

El Gran Festival y la Liga se realizan en diferentes meses, primero es el turno de los coordinadores y cuando este termina los entrenadores tienen dos meses para prepararse.

-Oigan chicos ¿ya vamos a llegar?- preguntaba exhausta una castaña de ojos azules.

-Creo que falta poco- respondía el mayor viendo el mapa que traía en las manos.

-Hemos caminado tanto y parece que nunca vamos a llegar- se quejaba el mas joven del grupo

-Ya tengo hambre- decía un chico de pelo negro y ojos cafés.

-Pika, pika- decía el fiel pokemon amarillo que permanecía en el hombro de su entrenador.

-Chicos, miren- el moreno señaló hacia una ciudad y no cualquier ciudad era su destino, la sede del Gran Festival.

-¡Al fin!- exclamó mas que emocionada la chica. –¡Que la competencia comience!- dijo con sus puños en alto y con una gran alegría.

-No debes registrarte primero May- dijo su hermano menor, un chico de ocho años, peli-azul con gafas.

-Lo había olvidado- dijo entre risas de vergüenza.

-uhm...- dijo el chico de pelo café oscuro y tez morena.

-¿Qué pasa Brock?- preguntó inocentemente el entrenador de gorra roja.

-Verán, según dice aquí cada coordinador debe registrarse antes del martes a las 3:00 p.m.-

-y, eso que tiene de malo- interrogó el menor

-Recuerdan que nos tardamos dos días mas en llegar aquí- los tres chicos movieron sus cabezas a modo de darle la razón al moreno. –Pues resulta que hoy es martes, y son las 2:15 p.m. y ¡¡¡falta alrededor de una hora para llegar al estadio!!!-

-¡¡Aaaaaahhhhhh!!, debemos darnos prisa- la castaña empezó a correr lo mas rápido que podía, sus amigos fueron tras ella.

-¿Brock no hay algún atajo o algo que nos acorte el camino?-

-Sólo si tuviéramos algún pokemon volador o muy rápido que nos llevara-

-Ya veo, entonces...- de repente una gran ráfaga de aire se pasó llevando la gorra del morocho. -¿Qué fue eso?-

-¡Pikapi!-

-¿Qué pasa Pikachu?- el entrenador vio a su pokemon el cual le señalaba al cielo. –Yo no veo nada- de pronto un pokemon verde con grandes alas atravesó las nubes, dirigiendo su ataque hacia el otro pokemon, para mala suerte del peli-negro él estaba en medio de la batalla. -¡Aaaahhh!- el lanza llamas le dio de lleno al pobre chico, dejándolo muy quemado.

Sus amigos, regresaron a socorrerlo.

-¿Estás bien?- preguntó la chica empezando a levantar a su amigo

-., alguien anotó la matrícula-

-Parece que está bien- dijo nervioso Brock

Uno de los causantes del accidente detuvo su vuelo y se dirigió a la escena del crimen.

-Perdón, no creímos que hubiera alguien aquí-

-No te preocupes no pasó nada gra... ¡Drew!- La castaña no cabía en su sorpresa al encontrarse con su eterno "rival", tanto así que soltó al mas afectado del grupo.

-¡Ay!- fue lo único que pudo decir debido al golpe que recibió al tocar el suelo.

-May ¿qué haces aquí?- dijo igual de sorprendido, aunque con mas disimulo.

-¡¿Que crees?!, voy al Gran Festival, mira ya tengo los cinco listones.- dijo sacando su estuche y con mucha prepotencia. –Creíste que no lo lograría, pues ya ves que sí- seguía alardeando.

-Sabes que esto no sirve a menos que te registres y según sé solo tienes 25 minutos para hacerlo-

-¡¿Qué?!, ya pasaron 20 minutos, ¡Ash esto es tu culpa!, sino te hubieras entretenido, ya estaríamos allá!- Dijo dirigiéndose al morocho.

Al oír su nombre y como se le "responsabilizaba" de los hechos, se levantó rápidamente y contestó como sólo él sabía hacerlo. -¡Mi culpa, sino te hubieras pasado esos dos días revoloteando por cada ciudad a la que pasábamos no estaríamos en esta situación!-

Mientras los Ash y May se dedicaban a encontrar al culpable un majestuoso Pidgeot descendió y con él dos entrenadores.

-Drew, ¿Qué pasó, está todo bien?- el joven investigador, de camisa morado y pantalón negro, su pelo café alborotado, se acercó para encontrarse con su reciente amigo y uno... bueno no tan reciente

-¡¡¡¡¡Gary!!!!!- el morocho dejó su amena platica con May.

-Vaya, vaya, pero si es el perdedor- dijo prepotente

-¡Yo no soy ningún perdedor!, recuerda que te gané en la liga Jotho- trató de imponerse ahora él.

-Eso ya quedó en el pasado Ash, ahora soy mucho mejor-

-Entonces tengamos una batalla- dijo desafiante sacando una pokebola.

-Ahora no puedo Ash, tengo cosas mas importantes por que preocuparme- dijo dirigiendo su mirada hacia la persona que bajaba del Pidgeot. Ash también dirigió su mirada hacia el mismo punto.

-Gracias por el viaje Pidgeot- La pelirroja le dio una suave caricia al pokemon y luego caminó hacia sus amigos. –Oye Gary ¿pasó algo?, ¿por qué se detuvieron?- obviamente estaba preocupada

-No te preocupes no es nada- respondió con una gran sonrisa

Ash era solo un espectador más... la pelirroja no se había percatado de su presencia al contrario de él, que no apartaba su vista de la perfecta chica que estaba a pocos centímetros, su pelo suelto que llegaba hasta un poco mas abajo de sus hombros, su juvenil cuerpo era enmarcado por una blusa amarilla de tirantes, un pantalón pescador azul marino y tenis azules. Y su rostro libre de maquillaje. Por alguna razón Ash se sentía sumamente cautivado.

-¿Quiénes son ellos?- preguntó May a Drew

-Lo siento, olvidé presentarlos. Chicos ellos May, Brock, Max y Ash.- dijo señalando a cada uno.

-Ahora que sabes mi nombre podrás decirme el tuyo bello ángel- dijo Brock en uno de sus intentos como casanova.

-Ah... bueno... yo...- la pelirroja no sabía si responder o no, cuando llegó su salvador.

-Ya basta casanova, ella está totalmente fuera de tu alcance- dijo Max a la vez que jalaba al criador de la oreja.

Drew tomó de nuevo la palabra, aclarándose la garganta. –Y ellos son Gary un investigador de Pueblo Paleta y ella es Misty líder del gimnasio Cerulean-

-Mucho gusto- dijo la pelirroja con una sonrisa.

-¿Eres líder de gimnasio?, eso es estupendo- dijo Max. –Yo sé que es mucho trabajo y tienes que ser un gran entrenador para tener un gimnasio, ¿en que tipo de pokemon te especializas?, deben ser muy fuertes y ...

-Ya basta Max- intervino la castaña antes de que su hermano atormentará a Misty con tantas preguntas. Justo cuando lo estaba alejando, May divisó la mochila que estaba en el hombro de la pelirroja. –¡Que linda mochila!, ¿dónde la compraste?- La castaña empezó con sus preguntas de moda.

-Bueno, mis hermanas me la regalaron- dijo nerviosa Misty.

Nuevamente Drew se aclaró la garganta. –May no deberías estarte registrando-.

La chica recordó su actual problema, -Aaaaahhhhh!!!!!, no puede ser, ya es muy tarde ¿que voy a hacer?- May empezó a correr en círculos, con mucha angustia y preocupación. Vio su reloj el cual le decía que solo faltaban 10 minutos para las 3:00 p.m. Llena de pesar empezó a derramar lágrimas silenciosamente.

-May- susurraron sus amigos, sintiendo la impotencia que ella sentía.

La pelirroja sabía lo que era sentirse derrotada antes de la batalla, así que entendía perfectamente a May. Rápidamente dio un vistazo a su alrededor. –May, ya no llores- se acercó a ella y colocó una mano en su hombro derecho. –Tengo una idea, pero tenemos que actuar ya-.

May no entendía muy bien, pero la sonrisa de Misty le indicaba que debía confiar; se secó las lágrimas y dijo -¿Que tienes en mente?-

-¡Así me gusta!, volando el estadio está a cinco minutos de aquí, inclusive un poco menos, en especial cuando vas en un pokemon tan rápido como Pidgeot- Misty guiñó un ojo, indicándole a May que siguiera su juego.

-Ah, ya veo. Es cierto se ve que es un pokemon muy, pero muy rápido-

-Si tan solo, alguien nos prestara uno- seguía la pelirroja con su indirecta muy directa.

-Y ¿Quien podrá salvarnos?- dijo May haciendo de víctima.

Ninguno de los presentes parecía entender el teatrito de las chicas, se miraban entre ellos, preguntándose a quien se dirigían.

-Gary, no te hagas el tonto y préstale tu Pidgeot- dijo ya harta Misty. No muy convencido solo le dirigió una mirada fría. –Anda, y que tal si Drew la acompaña, ¿te sentirías mas tranquilo?-

-De acuerdo- dijo el castaño tras un suspiro.

-Gracias!!!- dijo May.

-Vamos, vete se te hace tarde- dijo Misty

-Sí, vámonos Drew- dijo la castaña mientras jalaba al peli-verde del brazo.

-¡Nos vemos en el estadio!- dijo la pelirroja mientras agitaba uno de sus brazos.

Así ambos coordinadores se fueron sobre el lomo de Pidgeot.

-Espero que lleguen a tiempo- dijo el morocho, acercándose a Misty.

-Ya verás que sí- Misty volteó hacia Ash. Por alguna razón la cara del chico se le hizo muy familiar y en su rostro no pudo evitar mostrar tal hecho.

Por otro lado Ash se sentía totalmente apenado, estar tan cerca de la pelirroja lo hacía sentir muy nervioso, nunca le había pasado algo así, además la graciosa mueca que ella mostraba, hacía que sus mejillas se tornaran de un rojo cada vez mas y mas fuerte. -¿Su..sucede al..go?- logró articular con mucha dificultad.

-¿Nos conocemos?- preguntó ella aún muy cerca de él, examinando cada uno de los rasgos del entrenador.

-Bu..eno... yo... creo... que...- le estaba costando demasiado pensar y mucho mas hablar, que de costumbre.

-¡Si, ya lo recuerdo!- dijo muy entusiasmada.

Los otros tres chicos solo veían la escena, cada uno teniendo su propia opinión al respecto.

-_¡¿Qué, eso es imposible?1, como puede ser que Ash... grrrr..._- pensaba Gary, mientras veía a su amiga muy emocionada con su rival.

-_Vaya, nunca creí que Ash y Misty, debe ser una broma_- se decía a sí mismo Max, mientras movía la cabeza de un lado a otro.

-¡Esto es injusto!- sollozaba Brock, al ver como su amigo si consiguió la atención de la chica.

-Eres mas lindo en persona- dijo con una gran sonrisa y sus ojos cerrados.

Los otros tres chicos no lo podían creer, nunca pensaron que una chica como Misty se llegara a fijar en alguien como Ash (como son los celos verdad ¬¬). Pero el mas impresionado era el morocho, quien no sabía como responder... sus manos sudaban, sus piernas temblaban, su cara ardía a mas no poder, y para su sorpresa la chica se estaba acercando mas y mas a él. Estaba tan cerca que podía sentir su perfume e inclusive su respiración, que al contrario de la de él era calmada y suave. Pero lo que mas le llamó la atención fueron sus ojos verde azulados que reflejaban el mar. Cuando la distancia se acortó aún mas, Ash solo cerró sus ojos y esperó a que ella se acercara completamente. Pasó un poco menos de un minuto, y nada. Ash abrió lentamente uno de sus ojos.

-Ay, pero que lindo eres, Pikachu-

Los cuatro chicos cayeron al suelo, al ver como la pelirroja jugaba, acariciaba y halagaba al pokemon amarillo.

-¿Estabas hablando de Pikachu?-, preguntó Gary enfadado y aliviado al mismo tiempo.

-Sí, ¿Que creían?- cuestionó Misty

-Nada- suspiraron los tres chicos

-Tracy me habló mucho de ti, y tenía razón, se ve que eres fuerte, inteligente, eres un gran pokemon. Seguía hablándole a Pikachu.

Ash seguía en el suelo, diciendo cosas entre dientes que eran indescifrables para todos.

-¿Dijiste algo?- preguntó la chica al entrenador

-No, nada- dijo de mala gana mientras se levantaba y sacudía su ropa.

-Tienes un pokemon muy bonito-

-Eso es porque soy un gran entrenador- dijo agrandando su ego.

-En serio... no lo aparentas ¬¬- dijo bajando de su nube a Ash.

-Pues tu tampoco pareces ser buena- dijo indignado

-¡Ah sí!-

-¡Sí!-

-Ya basta, es suficiente- dijo Brock calmando a ambos.

-Él/Ella comenzó- dijeron al unísono.

-Ya sé, porque mejor no vamos al estadio y...-

-Me parece bien- dijo el morocho interrumpiendo a su amigo

-Y mientras me cuentas un poco mas de ti- decía dirigiéndose a la líder

-¡Aaahhh!- caída al estilo anime por parte del chico de gorra.

-Brock nunca cambia- dijo Max, al ver el intento de coqueteo del mayor.

Empezaron el camino, Misty seguía jugando con Pikachu, siendo rodeada por Max y Brock, que le hacían preguntas sobre pokemon, bueno ese era Max. Unos pasos adelante iban Ash y Gary en total silencio, hasta que le morocho decidió romperlo.

-¿Y que haces en Hoenn, Gary?- dijo tratando de entablar conversación.

-Vengo a terminar mi investigación- dijo cortante

-¿Y de que se trata?-

-Es sobre pokemon de agua y como pueden usar ataques de otros pokemon- dijo sin mayor detalle

-ya veo... y por eso viajas con Misty- esto último lo dijo casi en susurro.

-¿A dónde quieres llegar Ash?- Gary no había oído muy bien lo que su rival había dicho, pero entendía a la perfección el rumbo de la conversación.

-yo... e... bueno... no, yo solo estaba tratando de conversar un poco, jajaja- decía mientras agitaba sus manos frente a él.

-Como digas Ash- dijo no muy convencido de sus palabras. –Sabes antes de venir a Hoenn pasé a Pueblo Paleta- dijo viendo al cielo y con una sonrisa en su rostro. –Necesitaba un pokemon para mi investigación y quería ver si mi abuelo podía ayudarme-

-¿Y que pokemon es ese?-

-Es un pokemon de agua que pueda usar ataques de fuego-

-¿Hay un pokemon con tal poder?- dijo Ash sorprendido

-Sí, y por eso viajo con Misty- dijo con una sonrisa pícara que dejó helado a Ash, demostrando que había adivinado sus pensamientos y que sabía perfectamente hacia donde quería llegar al morocho.

-aaa... yo... como... tu...- El chico no sabía que decir, cualquier cosa le delataría, y lo peor era que ni él sabía porque el hablar de la pelirroja lo ponía tan nervioso.

-Vamos Ash, no tienes que fingir conmigo, sé perfectamente lo que te pasa y no te culpo- Gary parecía leer la mente del chico como un libro abierto.

Ash tragó saliva, estaba nervioso. No sabía que hacer, sería verdad o Gary solo jugaba con él. –No sé de que estas hablando Gary... yo... eh... mira allí está el estadio- El chico corrió lo mas aprisa que pudo.

-¡Ash espera!- Gary no alcanzó a detenerlo, Misty, Max y Brock se acercaron a él.

-¿Que le pasa a Ash?- preguntó el mayor

-Es solo que es muy inmaduro- afirmó el investigador.

-Será mejor que lo alcancemos, ¿verdad Pikachu?- dijo Misty

-Chuuu- contestó el pokemon

Siguieron al entrenador, sin percatarse de que había alguien observándolos entre los arbustos.

-¿Oyeron eso?- Preguntó una chica de largo cabello rojo.

-Sí, pokemon de agua con habilidades de otros pokemon- respondió un chico de cabello azul.

-Y esa mocosa tiene el mas raro de todos- continuó el pokemon gato

-Sería un excelente regalo para el jefe ¿no lo crees James?-

-Y si le sumamos a Pikachu Jessie-

-El jefe nos dará un gran aumento-

-¡Sí!- gritaron los tres con sus puños en alto.

Ash llegó rápidamente al estadio y muy fatigado después de tanto correr. Ahí se encontró con May y Drew quienes estaban "conversando" con un viejo amigo.

-Ay, May querida no creí que te vería aquí- dijo muy amanerado el chico de pelo morado.

-Ja, pues ya ves que sí- dijo la castaña orgullosa de ella misma

-Y esto es lo mas cerca que estarás de la Copa Listón- dijo el chico con un aire de amenaza. –Mejor me voy, no tengo tiempo que perder con dos perdedores como ustedes, chaito- dijo alejándose.

-Grrrrrr... Harley eres un...-

-¡Oye May!- dijo Ash acercándose a su amiga.

-Ah, hola Ash... ¿y los demás?-

-jajaja... es una historia muy larga- dijo nervioso el moreno

-Tengo tiempo- dijo May, pensando en lo que podía haber hecho Ash.

-No creo, además no quiero aburrirlos con mi historia- en verdad estaba nervioso.

-Mientras llegan los demás puedes contarnos- esta vez el peli-verde habló.

-mmm... yo... creo que... lo que pasó fue que...- de pronto se oyó un gran estruendo fuera del estadio.

-¿Que fue eso?- preguntó la chica

-Vayamos a ver- dijo Ash, saliendo del lugar seguido por May y Drew.

Cuando salieron se encontraron con un gigantesco robot con forma de Meowth que venía saliendo del bosque, dentro los causantes del ataque iban recitando su lema (no quiero ponerlo y creo que ya todos lo conocen XD). Delante de él venían corriendo tres chicos, una chica y un pokemon amarillo, tratando de no ser alcanzados por la máquina.

-¡Max!- gritó la oji-azul al ver a su hermano.

-¡May, ayúdanos!- gritó el pequeño.

-¡Ya voy Max!- la castaña corrió hasta sus amigos, sin ningún plan en mente, volviéndose ella otra víctima del robot.

-¡Creí que ibas a ayudarnos!- le reclamaba su hermano ante tal acto.

-Creo que no lo pensé bien- dijo nerviosa May

-No hay tiempo para hablar, ¡Corran!- dijo Misty

-Tenemos que hacer algo- dijo Drew

-Ya sé. Pikachu usa impact trueno-

-Pikachuuuuu!- el pokemon amarillo utilizó su mayor descarga, la cual rebotó en la armadura del robot.

-Jajajaja- reían los tres villanos.

-Está vez hicimos un robot aprueba de todo tipo de ataques eléctricos-

-Y no solo eso, también está listo para capturar a Pikachu- dijo el pokemon gato al oprimir un botón con el cual una red atrapó al indefenso pokemon eléctrico.

-¡Pikachu!- gritó su entrenador al ver como secuestraban a su primer pokemon.

-¡Pikapi!-

-¡Ya fue suficiente!- dijo la pelirroja parando su carrera, quedando de frente al robot.

-¡Misty, quítate de ahí!- gritó el investigador al ver como el robot se acercaba mas y mas a ella.

-¡Misty, sal del camino- le dijo Brock, pero ella no retrocedió ni un centímetro.

-¡Misty!- gritó Ash, justo cuando el robot se topó con ella, creando una gran nube de polvo.

-¡Que horror!- dijo May, pensando lo peor.

-No... no puede ser- dijo Ash paralizado. –Misty...- su gorra ocultó sus ojos y con ellos algunas lágrimas.

La nube de polvo se disipó permitiendo ver la escena.

-¡Bien hecho, Slowbro- el pokemon rosado estaba deteniendo al robot con su ataque de confusión a pocos centímetros de la chica. –Ahora libera a Pikachu- ágilmente el pokemon liberó de su prisión al pokemon dejándolo en los brazos de su entrenadora. -¿Estás bien Pikachu?- El pokemon asintió con su cabeza y una gran sonrisa. –Bien, es hora de terminar con esto-

-Meowth, tienes que liberarnos de esto- demandó Jessie

-En eso estoy- por mas que el pokemon intentaba era inútil, la trampa de Slowbro era mas fuerte.

-Slowbro usa mega puño- el pokemon dio un fuerte golpe justo en el centro del robot, haciendo que este se rompiera en mil pedazos.

Los tres villanos cayeron frente a la pelirroja, quien sonreía triunfante con su Slowbro a su izquierda y Pikachu en su hombro derecho. -¿Ya tuvieron suficiente?-

-No nos iremos sin esos pokemon, ve Seviper-

-Ve Cacnea- ambos pokemon salieron para la batalla.

-Slowbro regresa, ve Gyrados- ahora para la batalla Misty había llamado a su pokemon dragón.

-Seviper cola venosa-

-Cacnea brazo aguja-

-Gyrados, usa hidrobomba- los ataques fueron inútiles ante el potente chorro de agua.

-Pika!-

-¿Quieres participar también?- preguntó la pelirroja a un entusiasmado Pikachu-

-Pikachu- asintió lanzando chispas por sus mejillas.

-Bien, Gyrados usa hiperrayo, Pikachu impact trueno- los dos ataques dieron de lleno hacia el trío, mandándolos a volar.

-¡El equipo Rocket ha sido vencido otra vez!- decían mientras desaparecían en la lejanía.

-Hasta nunca- se despedía Misty. –Gyrados buen trabajo, regresa-

-¡Misty!, ¿estás bien?- se acercó rápidamente Gary.

-Sí, fue muy fácil, ¿no es así?- dijo dándole un guiño a Pikachu.

-Pika- dijo el pokemon dándole la razón a la pelirroja. –Pi- el pokemon levantó sus orejas y dirigió su mirada hacia el estadio. –Pikapi- Pikachu saltó a los brazos de su entrenador.

-¡Pikachu!- Ash lo recibió con un efusivo abrazo. –Gracias por salvar a mi Pikachu- dijo el morocho a Misty.

-No fue nada, además una batalla fácil nunca está de más-

-¡Eres sorprendente!, a tu lado Ash y May parecen novatos- dijo Max

-¡¡Oye!!- dijeron los mencionados ofendidos

-Es la verdad, ese Slowbro es excelente-

-Ay... Max- dijo Misty avergonzada

-Y tu Gyrados es muy fuerte-

-No solo es fuerte, también se único- dijo Gary acercándose a la chica y rodeándola con su brazo derecho por los hombros, lo cual molestó increíblemente a Ash tanto que con una ceja en alto y el ceño fruncido, gestos que solo May notó, se dispuso a terminar con la conversación pero fue interrumpido por el mayor de sus amigos.

-¿Único?- preguntó Brock

-Verán mi Gyrados no sólo es fuerte, sino que también puede usar ataques de fuego- explicó Misty

-¡Bueno, vámonos al estadio!- dijo Ash molesto y dando grandes pisadas.

-Buena idea Ash- dijo Gary abrazando un poco mas fuerte a Misty

-Gary... grrrr...- dijo entre dientes, aumentando mas y mas su enojo y con ello la intensidad de sus pisadas.

-Pika, pikachu- su fiel pokemon trataba de calmarlo, pero no conseguía nada.

Llegaron al estadio en donde una sonriente enfermera los atendió.

-Bienvenidos, ¿puedo ayudarlos en algo?-

-Enfermera Joy!!!! Que alegría verte otra vez- dijo Brock, como siempre

-Brock ya hemos tenido suficiente de esto hoy- dijo Max jalándolo de la oreja.

-Enfermera Joy, nos prestarías unas habitaciones por favor- se acercó Drew.

-Claro, pero solo tengo dos, una con dos literas y otra con una litera y una cama- respondió la enfermera.

-No creo que tengamos opción- dijo resignado el peli-verde.

-Bien, aquí tienes- la enfermera le entregó las llaves.

-Enfermera, ¿podrías revisar a nuestros pokemon- se acercó la castaña

-Por supuesto, déjenmelos y mañana por la mañana estarán listos-

-Muchas gracias- todos entregaron sus pokebolas y se dirigieron a los cuartos.

-¿y que haremos con las habitaciones?- preguntó ingenuamente Max

-Por lo que la enfermera Joy dijo, hay una cama para cada uno- respondió el Drew.

-Tengo una idea- dijo Brock -Que tal si ustedes cuatro se quedan un cuarto, y May, esta preciosura y yo nos quedamos en la otra- dijo tomando las manos de Misty.

-¡Ni en tus sueños!- gritaron todos al mismo tiempo, dejando al pobre Brock sin esperanza alguna.

-Ya sé, May, Misty y Max, se quedarán en una habitación y nosotros cuatro en la otra- propuso Drew.

-Me parece bien- dijo Gary aprobando el plan del chico.

-Sí- respondieron los demás.

Cada grupo se dirigió a sus habitaciones. Los cuatro muchachos se acomodaron en sus respectivas camas. Como ya era de noche se dispusieron a dormir. Por otro lado las dos chicas y el pequeño Max, se adentraron en su cuarto y entablaron conversación.

-Misty.. y dime de casualidad ¿tienes novio? ¬¬- dijo con una sonrisa pícara

-No, no tengo. ¿por qué preguntas?-

-Por nada... y ¿alguien te gusta?- seguía la castaña

Misty sintió como su corazón se aceleraba, así como el calor en sus mejillas aumentaba. –Bueno... yo... no... creo que...- no podía articular una oración decente, lo cual la delató inmediatamente ante los ojos de su compañera.

-¡Aaaahhhh! ¿quién es? Dime- la castaña saltaba de un lado a otro. –¿Es alguien de ciudad Cerulean, o acaso es Gary, no, no o mejor aún es Ash?-

No sabía porque, pero al oír el nombre del entrenador le daba vueltas el estómago, sus manos sudaban, sus piernas temblaban y no podía hablar.

-Ay, May tienes una gran imaginación, por que mejor no vamos a dormir- intervino Max, ya cansado de la plática

-¡Max, suéltame!- el pequeño empujó a su hermana hasta la cama y apagó las luces.

Misty se acomodó en su cama, pensando en las palabras de May. ¿sería cierto?, ¿en verdad a ella le gustaba Ash?, pero si tan solo había pasado medio día con él. –_No, no es posible_- pensaba mientras sacudía su cabeza.

Pasaron dos horas y aún no había podido conciliar el sueño. Vio a su alrededor, sus compañeros dormían profundamente al igual que su amigo amarillo así que decidió ir por un poco de agua a la entrada del Centro Pokemon. Se levantó lentamente, sin hacer ruido y así evitar que alguien se despertara. Salió al pasillo y llegó al living. No había nadie y la luz de la luna era lo único que le permitía abrirse camino entre la penumbra. Se sirvió agua y se sentó en uno de los sillones cerca de la ventana. El sueño se hizo presente y poco a poco sus ojos se fueron cerrando; de pronto sintió una mano en su hombro derecho y con ello una voz que repetía suave y dulcemente su nombre.

-Ash, Ash-

Como pudo abrió sus ojos, los frotó con el revés de su mano y pudo divisar a quien le llamaba.

------------------------------------

Bueno ya está el tercer capítulo, espero que esté mejor que el segundo el cual no me gustó mucho... pero en fin.

Gracias por sus comentarios, nos vemos en el cuarto capítulo.


	4. Chapter 4

N/A: hola a todos

N/A: hola a todos. Perdón por tardar tanto tiempo en actualizar, pero la U me deja muy poco tiempo XD. Bueno gracias por leer mi fic, y en especial a quienes han dejado reviews me hace feliz ver que les gusta T-T. Creo que ya me faltan pocos capítulos. Lo dejaré cuando se acabe el gran festival. Verán quiero dejarle un final abierto para poder continuarlo con otra historia que ya tengo pensada, solo espero no tardarme tanto tiempo como con esta. Sin mas aquí está el 4to. Capítulo.

Capítulo 4

**Despertando Sentimientos**

-Ash, Ash-

Como pudo abrió sus ojos, los frotó con el revés de su mano y pudo divisar a quien le llamaba.

-¿Qué... qué pasa?- dijo el morocho con cansancio y sin despertarse completamente.

-Te quedaste dormido en el sillón y pues pensé que talvez... te.. yo...- la chica titubeaba, con lo cual logró sacar a Ash de su soñoliento estado. –Bueno... yo... tu-

-¡Misty!- dijo el joven con gran sorpresa y nerviosismo. -¿Qué... haces aquí?- el rubor en su rostro se hizo presente. –_No... por que ella-_ pensaba

-Es que... eso trataba de decirte- al fin pudo articular palabras. –Te vi y pensé que talvez te había pasado algo- de pronto su cara se encendió a mas no poder, –Y... pues me acerqué y... empecé a mover tu hombro y como no despertabas, me senté y tu... estabas tan dormido, creo, que... verás...- Ash no entendía que quería decir la pelirroja, así que intentó levantarse, fue cuando comprendió lo que le intentaba decir su amiga. –Te recargaste sobre mi hombro... y poco a poco te fuiste... acomodando... y pues... ¡Ya estas bien despierto así que quita tu cabeza de mis piernas!- dijo dejando salir su carácter explosivo. El entrenador se levantó lo mas rápido que pudo.

-Yo... lo siento... creo que estaba muy cansado- decía mientras pasaba su mano derecha detrás de su cuello.

Misty solo suspiró, -Y dime ¿que hacías aquí?- dijo olvidando el incidente.

-Bueno... yo... solo no podía dormir-

-Ah, ya veo-

-Y tu ¿que haces aquí?-

-Yo... bueno... verás... es que no podía dormir- esa pregunta le hizo recordar las palabras de May. _–Ay, no porque ahora-_

Ash notó como esa pregunta la había puesto nerviosa, sería posible que ella estuviera en la misma situación que él. –¿Por que no podías dormir?-

Se sintió acorralada, no le podía decir que él era el motivo de su insomnio. –Por una tontería, y tu- ahora era su turno de acorralar al chico.

-Yo... es que...- decía nervioso, lo cual hizo aparecer un pequeño brillo en los ojos de la pelirroja -Brock hace mucho ruido al dormir- dijo audazmente (este Ash es un poco sacado de la realidad ¬¬, creo que le estoy dando mucho cerebro XD).

-Me imagino- dijo algo triste. –Bien es hora de que me vaya a dormir, si May o Max notan que no estoy se preocuparán- dijo cabizbaja. Ash oyó la apagada voz Misty, y trató de ver sus ojos, pero sus mechones anaranjados impedían la visión, la chica empezó a caminar hacia las escaleras, en eso se detuvo bruscamente al ver que alguien le impedía el paso. -¿Ash?- dijo viendo a los ojos marrones del entrenador.

–Yo... también iré a dormir, buenas noches Misty, hasta mañana-. Dijo suave y dulcemente mientras depositaba un cálido beso en la mejilla de ella. Se vieron fijamente durante unos segundos, hasta que Ash cayó en la cuenta de lo que había hecho, demostrándolo con un tono rojo por toda su cara. No dijo mas nada, sólo dio la vuelta y se fue lo mas aprisa que pudo a su habitación.

Misty por su parte quedó petrificada, en el lugar donde Ash la dejó. Tocó su mejilla con sus delicadas manos, una sonrisa soñadora apareció en sus labios, estos se entre abrieron y dijo -buenas noches Ash, que tengas dulces sueños-. Se dirigió a su habitación y al igual que el morocho por fin se durmió.

A la mañana siguiente, ambos entrenadores se levantaron con el mejor ánimo posible.

-¡Buenos días! Pikachu- dijo Ash a su fiel amigo. -¿Pikachu?- el cual no se encontraba. -¿Pikachu?-, el entrenador empezó a buscarlo, por toda la habitación.

-¿Qué haces Ash?- el mayor se despertó por los ruidos de Ash.

-No encuentro a Pikachu- dijo preocupado.

-Talvez se fue con Gary y Misty al estanque que está en el jardín- Brock se acomodó en la cama y se dispuso a dormir.

Ash permaneció en silencio por algunos segundos, tomó su gorra y salió en busca de su pokemon, su rival y su "amiga". Bajó por las escaleras hasta llegar al living, se dirigió al jardín y ahí los vio. Era una escena que le hizo hervir la sangre, los pokemon de la líder estaban jugando alegremente en el agua, junto al investigador; mientras Misty jugaba con el Umbreon de Gary y su Pikachu. Se veían muy felices, demasiado para el gusto del entrenador, especialmente cuando la pelirroja se levantó y Ash pudo ver el atuendo de la chica bajo la bata, este era un bikini rojo que dejaba ver su juvenil cuerpo, y no solo ella parecía disfrutar del "día de playa", también Gary vestía su traje de baño bajo su bata. Ash estaba petrificado, no sabía que hacer, su cabeza le lanzaba una y mil preguntas. -_¿y si lo de anoche no significó nada para ella?, ¿talvez ella no lo quería?, y lo peor talvez ¡quiere a Gary!_- sus pensamientos lo traicionaban y trastornaban. Decidió no interrumpirlos, hasta que vio a Gary acercarse a la pelirroja, con una mirada pícara y, desde el punto de vista de Ash, sin muy buenas intenciones. Abrió la puerta de un golpe haciendo un gran estruendo, todas las miradas se dirigieron al morocho, quien estaba tan "furioso" (por no decir celoso ¬¬) que a grandes pisadas se acercó a ambos.

-¿Estás bien Ash?- preguntó sorprendida Misty

Ash no respondió se limitó a dirigirse al investigador. Ambos frente a frente tuvieron un duelo de miradas con el cual Ash le dijo mas de lo debía a su rival, mientras para misty y los pokemon era una escena realmente vergonzosa.

-Te vas a quedar ahí todo el día o nos dirás que te pasa- dijo la pelirroja al ver que llevaban mas de cinco minutos en esa posición.

-Ah, ya entiendo…- murmuró Gary. -No es nada Misty, es solo que Ash es muy inmaduro para hacer algo al respecto- dijo altaneramente Gary.

-Al respecto de que- cuestionó ella.

-¡De nada!- dijo Ash, sabiendo lo que Gary lo había descubierto.

-Ay, Ash tan difícil es decirle a Misty que...- Gary no pudo terminar la oración pues las manos de Ash se lo impedían. Después de una pequeña pelea… -Bien!- dijo Gary soltándose de las manos de Ash. –No le diré nada, pero algún día tendrás que hacerlo tú- sentenció el investigador, dando media vuelta de regreso al interior del centro pokemon.

-¿Me podrías explicar que acaba de pasar Ash?- pronunció la pelirroja.

El entrenador por su parte estaba perdido en sus pensamientos, las palabras de Gary resonaban como eco en su cabeza. Acaso tan obvio era, que hasta su rival se daba cuenta de sus sentimientos.

-Hola, ¿me escuchas?- Misty pasó su mano frente a la mirada perdida del chico.

- umh… ¿Decías?-

-No tienes remedio- suspiro resignada.

-Te preguntaba que ¿de que es lo que habla Gary?-

-De…. na.. da…- dijo nervioso y sonrosado.

-Por como se veían yo no podría decir que eso es nada- reprochó la pelirroja.

-No sé de que hablas, Misty- contestó Ash, colocando sus manos tras su cuello.

-No finjas Ash, algo me ocultas-

-Bueno y ¿por qué te importa tanto?- dijo astutamente.

-Ah…. bueno… ¡¡eso no te incumbe!!- dijo un poco alterada y con sus mejillas rojas.

-Entonces tampoco te metas en mis asuntos!!-

-Como quieras, es la última vez que me preocupo por ti!!-

-Bien!!-

-Bien!!- dijeron ambos dándose la espalda. –Niño inmaduro- dijo Misty por lo bajo.

-¿Cómo me llamaste?- preguntó Ash al escuchar el "insulto" de la pelirroja. – Inmaduro, pues eso eres- dijo mostrándole la lengua.

-Pues tu eres una niña gruñona- contestó Ash.

-Así pues tu ¡eres un tonto cabeza hueca!-

-¡y tú una niña fea de la que nadie se podría enamorar nunca!-

-aaaaa!! Azurril chorro de agua!!- dijo ya harta, ordenando a su pokemon empapar de pies a cabeza al pobre entrenador.

-Será mejor que entremos Azurril, tengo mucha hambre- La pelirroja giró sobre sus talones y entró. El morocho estaba empapado en medio del jardín, su pokemon amarillo lo miraba extrañado pues nunca lo vio pelear con alguien de esa forma. Ash por otra parte se sentía raro, estaba enfadado, pero a la vez ¿complacido? Seguramente por haber captado la atención total de Misty, aunque de una manera un poco extraña; suspiró resignado y entró al centro pokemon. En el living estaban sus amigos hablando con la enfermera Joy.

-Hola Ash, buenos dí….- fue lo que atinó a decir May al verlo todo mojado

-¿Qué te pasó?- preguntó Brock

-Nada, iré a cambiarme- finalizó el chico.

El grupo de jóvenes se reunió y fue a la cafetería. Alimentaron tanto a sus pokemon como a ellos mismos. Fue un desayuno sin mayor complicación, casi nadie hablaba y cuando alguien lo hacía era para pedir que le acercaran algo o bien para iniciar una conversación que se quedaba en el aire. Misty fue la primera en terminar, tomo su bandeja y se retiró, inmediatamente May se disculpó y salió tras ella.

-Bien Ash, ¿qué pasó?- cuestionó el mayor. Ash suspiró antes de empezar a contar lo ocurrido…

-Y por eso se enojó- terminó la historia

-¿Y que era tan importante que no podías decírselo?- preguntó inocentemente Max.

-A… bueno… eso… es que yo- Ash no sabía que decir, para su suerte Brock salió a su rescate.

-Déjalo Max, Ash debió tener excelentes razones para ocultarlo con tanto afán- esto último lo dijo entre risas pícaras que hicieron sonrojar al entrenador

-¡No es lo que parece!- exclamó Ash mas rojo que un tomate

-¿Y a que se parece Ash?- continuó Brock

-Yo… creí que tú… es que-

-Tranquilo Ash, debo admitir que no tienes mal gusto-

-¡¡QUE!!, ¡Brock ya basta! T-T - suplicó desesperadamente el joven.

-Bien, bien, de acuerdo- dijo ahogando risitas y limpiándose algunas lágrimas. –Pero deberías hablar con ella-

-¡¿Estás loco?!-

-Me refería a lo que pasó hoy-

-A, sí eso. Supongo que tienes razón- Ash, tomó su gorra y salió en busca de la pelirroja. Caminó por el centro pokemon y no encontraba rasgo de ella, al fin llegó a una fuente que estaba en la parte trasera del centro, así estaban May y Misty hablando. Se acercó lenta y silenciosamente para poder escuchar mejor.

-Te digo Misty, que eso no es verdad. Ya verás como todo se solucionará-

-Pero May, yo no sé si…- hizo una pausa para pensar en sus palabras. Suspiró. –Y si ¿lo que dijiste la otra noche es cierto?, no puedo ser tan tonta como para que eso…-

-Misty, Misty, Misty, y ¿Qué tiene de malo enamorarse a primera vista?-

Las palabras de May retumbaron en la cabeza de Ash "enamorarse", de pronto sintió como el tiempo se detuvo, miles de preguntas aparecieron y como respuesta estaba la imagen de la pelirroja en su mente. Sin darse cuenta tropezó con una planta y cayo sobre un arbusto lleno de espinas, el dolor hizo que un gran grito saliera de su garganta. Las chicas corrieron a ver que había pasado y ahí encontraron al entrenador lleno de rasguños y con una mirada un tanto perdida y fija en Misty.

-¡¿Qué haces aquí?!- dijeron ambas al unísono.

Es un poco corto ¬¬ pero ojalá les haya gustado, espero sus comentarios!!

Hasta el siguiente capítulo!!


End file.
